Goddess of the Hunt Vol 1 1
"Okay, I have three questions. Who are you? why are you out in the middle of the woods? is that a real bear skin rug? and are you INSANE!?" -Arthur Lin "That's four questions." -Artemis Appearing in "Artemis of the Hunt Part I" Featured Characters: *Artemis (first appearance) Supporting Characters: *Arthur Lin (first appearance) *Aegeus (first appearance) Villains: *Chimera (first appearance) (dies) Locations: *Forest **Artemis' Hut Synopsis of "Artemis of the Hunt Part II" A young man named Arthur Lin is walking through a forest when he is attacked by a strange creature. The creature has the back legs of a goat, the front legs of a lion, the tail of a snake, and the heads of all three. The creature attacks Lin, who runs off, and only runs faster when it turns out the lion head can breathe fire. However, while running,he trips and the creature slowly walks towards him, and is ready to kill Lin, but then a mysterious woman dressed like a hunter shows up and stabs the creature in the eye, forcing it to run. The woman then takes Lin back to her hut, where Lin demands to know who she is. She reveals her name is Artemis and that the creature that attacked Lin was the Chimera. Lin has no clue what a Chimera is, so Artemis explains that it's a race of creatures who are more female than male, and that they are known to kill and eat anyone they see. Lin, still freaked out by all this, walks outside to clear his head. While out there he is almost attacked by another creature, this one with the head of a man, the body of a lion, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion. However, Artemis stops it by telling it that Lin is her friend. The creature stops and apologizes, with Artemis reveal it to be a Manticore, and that its name is Aegeus. However, Lin is already gone and is running through the forest in a blind panic. Once again, he trips and attempts to get back up, only to realize his foot is stuck. He then sees the Chimera staring at him and tries to free his foot. The Chimera lunges at him, with Artemis showing up and stabbing the Chimera through the head. She frees Lin, who thanks her before saying he needs to go home. However, somone tells Lin he can't go home. This someone turns out to be Zeus, who forms himself out of the ground, Zeus yells at Artemis for letting a mortal know about the monsters of the world. Artemis and Zeus argue for a while, with it ending in Artemis challenging Zeus, if she wins in a fight against him, Zeus will allow her to keep going and won't bother her again, if Zeus wins he can banish Artemis to the Underworld. Zeus agrees, and teleports Artemis, Lin, and Aegeus to Olympus. Notes *The writers have said that "every god will have a modern day makeover, including the big three (Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon)." **When questioned on if locations will have makeovers, they answered "yes, Olympus is going to be a massive city, which is beautiful, and kinda looks like what Rome looks like today". Trivia *When Lin is first seen, he is reading a comic which is a parody of Action Comics No. 1. *When Artemis is first revealed there is a deer in the background. A deer is one of Artemis' sacred animals.